The Prophecy
by scared first timer
Summary: Riker, Deanna Troi , Dr Crusher and Geordi find themselves trapped on a unknown planet. With no way of contacting the ship will they discover the reason for them being there before its too late for both themselves and the planet
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Any reviews will be appreciated particularly I would appreciate any constructive criticism. I'm new to writing fan fiction so I would love to hear how I could improve.

**The Prophecy.**

Deanna Troi let out a weary sigh. Being counsellor on a ship like the Enterprise kept her busy and she loved her job, but the constant barrage of emotions at times left her emotionally drained.

Her duty shift was officially over but she knew that she could be called on at anytime of day or night if she was needed. It had been a long week and she knew that it was not over yet. She hadn't been officially briefed, but she had heard talk of a previously undiscovered planet being picked up on long-range sensors. The Enterprise was the first federation ship to explore this part of the galaxy, so this discovery was being treated with great excitement amongst the ships personnel.

She knew she should really go to the bridge for an update but fatigue was overtaking her. She decided instead to go to ten-forward. Deanna knew that at least one of the senior bridge crew would more than likely be in there at this hour so she could get the low down on the situation from them. She could always head to the bridge afterwards if her presence was required. As she entered the room she smiled to herself. She knew Will Riker was there before she even saw him sitting by the main window with Data, Geordi and Beverley. As Normal Ten-forward was busy with off duty crewmembers and their families. Deanna waved to Guinen as she walked across the room to join her friends.

Will Riker stood and kissed Deanna gently on the cheek. Both of them secretly enjoying the moment, which was over as quickly as it started. The feelings expressed in that greeting where known only to the two of them or so they thought. Geordi tried not to let his amusement show on his face. His VISOR allowed him to see the increase in body temperature and the slight increase in blood pressure when the two of them where together socially, giving away there true feelings for each other.

The conversation soon turned to the new planet. Deanna was updated on what they had discovered so far.

"Long range sensors show that the it appears to be an M Class Planet with an atmosphere very similar to earth." Data informed her. " We are currently unable to ascertain the Planets geographical nature"

"What about life signs?" Deanna asked

"Again we aren't close enough to tell at this time. At our current course and speed we should start obtaining more accurate information in approximately 8 hours " Riker replied.

" Seven hours forty eight minutes and twenty two seconds to be exact" Data interrupted.

Trying not to laugh Deanna rose from her seat stifling a yawn " Well that gives me about seven hours worth of sleep before I need to be back on duty, so if you will excuse me, I'm going to bid you all good night."

Riker watched Deanna leave, before declaring that he to was going to call it a night. Beverly glanced questioningly across at Geordi who couldn't hide his amusement any longer.

Geordi just gave her a look of mock innocence before heading to his own quarters.

**….**

By seven o'clock the next morning all the senior staff were assembled around the large table in the observation lounge. Captain Jean Luc Picard sat listening intently to the findings of his second officer.

"A Sensor sweep of the planet has confirmed our original hypothesis that the planet is class M With an atmosphere more than capable of sustaining life." Picard's face remained impassive but inside he was bristling with anticipation. Jean Luc understood that he had to be many things in his role of ship's captain. Diplomat, peacekeeper, politician, but he knew at heart that he was and always would be an explorer.

"Unfortunately" Data continued "That is all we have ascertained at this present moment in time"

"And the reason behind this is?" Picard questioned.

"There appears to be an unidentified energy field surrounding the planet Sir. We have not yet been able verify if this is an artificial or natural occurrence."

"And the implications of this field are what Commander?" The Captain was trying to keep the frustration out of his voice. He wanted to know everything there was to know about the planet they were fast approaching and for once his android officer wasn't being very forthcoming with the answers.

"Unfortunately it is preventing our sensors from making any further discoveries concerning to the planets surface sir." Data responded. "Until we find a way to penetrate it we cannot get any clear readings in regard to the landscape of the planet or to the presence of any life."

Picard forever the diplomat hid his disappointment by turning to Deanna and asking " Are you able to detect any sentient life from the planet surface counsellor."

"No Sir I can't. I have tried completely opening my mind hoping to pick up something but there is nothing there. Whether this is because the planets population are able to block their thoughts I do not know. Alternatively it could simply be that there is nothing down there."

Riker who had been silent up until now asked "Geordi. Is there anyway you can break through this energy field"

Geordi looked thoughtful for a second before replying. "I'm not sure Sir, but I will start working on a solution immediately." He paused before continuing, " I could launch a probe onto the surface. See if we can get any readings that way."

" I would advise against that at this present time Geordi" said Data

" And your reasons for that advisement Mr Data" Picard asked.

" As we do not yet know the graphical nature of the planet we will be unable to ascertain where the probe would land. Further more" Data Continued, " If the planet is inhabited we do not know how advanced their technology is. Assuming that the energy field is man made then we can possibly concluded that any society living on the surface is fairly advanced to produce search a security device, but if it is a natural phenomenon then we could discover that they not at all technologically advanced and launching a probe into what could be the heart of their community could cause panic and distrust."

"What if we disguise the probe somehow?" Geordi remarked, " There appears to be a large number of small meteorites orbiting the planet. What if I created a probe to have the appearance of a falling meteor? Hopefully anyone down on the planet will take it as just that regardless of how advanced their civilization is.

"Make it so Mr La Forge and I want you and Mr Data to come up with some way of penetrating that field."

"Aye Aye Sir" Both Geordi and Data responded in unison.

Picard glanced around the room. He had every faith in his crew. He had a feeling that there was something to be discovered on the surface of the planet and he knew they would find it. After dismissing the gathered group, he returned to his ready room, his heart beating in anticipation.

**….**

"Probe ready to launch Captain" Geordi La Forge announced from his engineering station at the back of the bridge.

"Thank you Commander. I'm on my way." Leaving his ready room he glanced around the command centre of his ship. He noticed that even Dr Crusher had joined them from sickbay. "Mr Data set in the coordinates please."

"Coordinates set Sir" was the reply "I have selected a location which we believe to be the centre of the planet." The android paused a moment before continuing. "The locality cannot be guaranteed though, due to our inability to scan the surface.

"Understood" Picard responded. "Mr La Forge when you're ready."

There was a small flash and the probe was seen heading toward the planet. Deanna sitting in her usual place to the left of the Captain, sensed everyone hold their breath as the probe plummeted to the surface below. The silence on the bridge was deafening, as each and everyone of the crew watched the probe approach the energy field. Each praying that the probe would break through the field providing them with vital information about the world they were just encountering.

"Sir" Data said breaking the silence " We are not getting any readings from the probe. It appears to have been destroyed as it entered the energy field."

"Damn!" Geordi muttered.

"My sentiments exactly Mr La Forge" Picard responded. Before anyone could comment further there was sudden burst of light that seems to originate from the surface below.

"Mr Worf raise shields" Picard ordered. The request was actioned without hesitation, but it wasn't quick enough. The beam of light burst through the Enterprise's hull. Methodically working its way through each deck as though searching for something. Reports were coming in from all departments, but no damage or injuries were being reported.

Finally after what seemed forever the mystery light broke through the bulkheads and entered the bridge. Everyone tried to remain calm as the brightness of the light increased,

" I believe that we are being probed Sir" Data advised, but before Picard could say anything the light intensified again, before disappearing as quickly as it appeared.

The bridge was too quiet. Picard knew something was wrong even before his vision had returned to normal. "Red alert" he ordered. His previous anticipation was turning to apprehension " Mr Data what the hell happened." He glanced around the bridge feeling dread enter his body as he noticed the four empty positions. Riker, Counsellor Troi, Dr Crusher and Geordi were gone. All that remained in their previous locations were four communicators and one VISOR.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Will Riker groaned. Consciousness returned to him in a wave of dizziness. He waited just long enough for the world to stop spinning before glancing around him.

"Where the hell am I?" he said to no one in particular. There was a slight breeze blowing in from what Will perceived to be the west. "Well where ever I am it's the perfect place for shore leave." he announced to himself. All around were gentle rolling sand dunes which seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see and in the distance the peaceful sound of waves lapping on the shore could be heard.

"Hello" he called out. "Is there anyone there?" The only response to his calls was the quiet whisper of the wind and the soft sound of the sea in the distance. Will looked up at the sky and stared with fascination. It was cloudlessly blue, but it was the sun that caught his attention. It was the brightest green he had ever seen, bathing the golden sands on which he stood in an emerald glow reminding him of a childhood visit to Papakolea Beach in Hawaii, where the sand itself had been turned green due to volcanic activity. But this wasn't the time to reminisce he reminded himself. What he needed to do was concentrate on finding out where he was and why he was here, but to achieve that he needed to contact the ship and he wasn't going accomplish that by standing on this mysterious beach.

Will's instinct told him to head north over the rippling dunes. Over the years he had always had a tendency to trust his intuition despite this having got him into trouble on a number of occasions. This time however he had a feeling that it was more than a hunch. It was as though someone or something was subconsciously drawing him in that direction.

**…**

A bird like creature circled the sky above her as Deanna Troi sat on a large rock contemplating what she was going to do. There was no point in calling for help, as she knew she was alone. The emotions of the Enterprise crew stopped the instant she had been taken from the bridge; cutting her off physically and emotionally from the place she called home.

She found herself trapped at the bottom of a huge inhospitable valley. The thunder echoed off the mountains, which stretched up further than the eye could see. The river that ran through the centre of the canyon ran not with clear water but with a liquid the colour of blood.

Gazing up to the sky she wondered what the Enterprise was doing. Had they given up searching and left orbit, is that why she couldn't sense anyone or was the energy field they had detected earlier blocking their thoughts from reaching her?

"Imzadi can you feel me?" She called out praying that the telepathic bond that she and Will Riker shared would be strong enough to break through. Another loud crackle of thunder snapped her out of her dark thoughts. It was then that Deanna really noticed the bird. "Life" She exclaimed at the top of her voice, but even if anyone had been there to hear; no one would have heard her over the continuous roar of the thunder. The realisation hit like a lightning bolt. If the skies above contained life maybe this planet did support a sentient population after all. Maybe just maybe they could help her contact the ship.

"Time to get out of here Deanna" she said to herself and working her way to the cliff edge she started to climb.

**…**

As the transporter beam released her, Beverly Crusher waited for her stomach to settle before opening her eyes. She gasped at the beauty of what she was seeing. In front of her stretching endlessly towards the horizon was the most remarkable sight she had ever seen. She knew that she was a very practical woman but she was also a helpless romantic and the rambling fields in front of her took her breath away. Her thoughts turned to Jean Luc and she promised herself that as soon as she returned to the Enterprise she would accept his invitation to go riding with him on the hollodeck. A location such as this would be perfect. If she got back to the Enterprise she reminded herself. They needed to find her first. Assuming that she had been taken to the surface of the planet they had been orbiting she knew that the crew would be working tirelessly to find a way through the energy field, but if she wasn't. How would they know where to look? Had she been classified as missing presumed dead? The romantic feeling of a few moments ago had gone replaced by feeling of dread. What if no one was looking for her? As beautiful as this place was she didn't want to remain here forever.

"Wesley" she said to herself suddenly thinking of her son. He had already lost his father she was not going to let him loose his mother as well.

"Pull yourself together Doctor," she urged. Looking out to the horizon she noticed something that she hadn't previously spotted. A glimmering outline that reflected the brilliance of the sun shining high above her. Realising what this was she knew what she had to do. Where she had to go "The Sea!" She loved the sea and somehow she knew that if anyone from the Enterprise was looking for her that's where they would look. Her morose mood now gone she picked up her feet and began to run.

**…**

There were three things that annoyed Jean Luc Picard. The first he realised as he paced the floor of the bridge, were people who paced and he was getting agitated with himself for doing just that. Another thing was impatience and not for the first time since four of his senior staff disappeared he was finding himself guilty of that as well and the third thing was a feeling of helplessness. He retreated to his ready room in order to try and think more clearly.

"Data?" He said questioningly over the com link. He knew that his second officer had gathered no further information since he had last asked him, but asking made him feel useful. Made him feel more in control of the situation. It had been two hours since his crew had been unexpectedly removed from the bridge and they were no further along working out where they had gone. Whether they were alive or dead. Data was diligently trying to calculate the origins of the light source, but as of yet hadn't been able to come up with anything conclusive.

"Still nothing Sir" Data replied.

"Keep at it Commander". Feeling the urge to start pacing again Picard took a deep breath. He glanced down at the objects on his desk. "We need to find them" Picking up Geordi's VISOR he felt a sinking feeling deep in his stomach. "And we need to find them fast."

**…**

It didn't take long for Geordi La Forge to work out that the disorientation he was feeling had nothing to do with the alien transporter that had brought him to this unknown location and everything to do with the fact that he couldn't see. Easing himself down onto all fours, he calmly and methodically searched the ground around him with probing fingers. After a short time of searching Geordi realised that if his VISOR was anywhere around he wasn't going to be able to find it by himself and a slight sense of foreboding entered his body. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing here. Raising his hand to his chest Geordi was mortified to discover that not only was his VISOR missing but so was his communicator. He tried calling out for help but no help came. He was trying not to panic but he was alone and blind with no way of contacting the ship, not a good combination for peace of mind. The air felt damp and humid, the ground beneath his feet was soft. It felt to Geordi as though he was walking on leaves. Wet leaves. Taking a tentative step forward his foot caught on something and he fell heavily to the floor. A sharp pain shot through his wrist as he landed awkwardly.

Cursing to himself he got back to his feet and hesitantly took a few more steps, his arms stretched out in front of him. He had to keep reminding himself that he was more than capable of coping without his prosthesis. His psych test at the academy had proved that. So had his experiences at Galorndon Core, but right here, right now he was struggling to remember that. He stopped. Thinking that he heard movement near by.

"Hello?" he questioned, He waited for a response but non-came. He stood still for a moment listening and then cautiously took another step forward and immediately slipped on the wet ground. Trying to keep the sound of desperation and fear out of his voice he tried again. "Is anyone there?" Geordi began to wonder if he was just being paranoid, but he was starting to feel as though he was being watched and it was beginning to hinder his already slow process through the overgrown forest.

**…**

Hidden deep in the undergrowth a shadow could be seen lurking. Attentively watching Geordi 's every move. Finally the covert figure emerged and whispered to an unseen companion. "Its him."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They watched. Watched him struggle. They watched him cry out in pain as he fell; yet they did nothing. They wanted to help him but they were afraid. They knew why he was here. They knew what he was here to do. They just had to find a way.

**…**

The sun beat down burning her fair skin. Beverly knew she needed to find shelter and water but there was non-to be found. The fertile countryside she was travelling through soon began to change. The landscape started to become arid and dry. The beauty that had radiated from this place hours early had begun to turn sour. She knew she needed to rest. Her muscles aching with fatigue, but the overwhelming desire to reach the sea was stronger than her need to rest.

Her mind began to wander as she continued her arduous journey. She found herself thinking of her friends aboard the Enterprise. Was it only last night that they sat in Ten-forward contemplating the mysteries of this new world? To Beverly it was beginning to seem like a lifetime ago.

A faint sound in the distance brought Beverly back to the present. It was a gentle sound almost inaudible at first, but to her exhausted body the soft trickle of water sounded like a choir of heavenly angels.

Changing direction she headed west, each step burning off more energy than her body possessed. A cooling breeze began to cut through the blistering heat. The light wind rejuvenated her slightly as she arrived at the small stream. Kneeling down she drank the refreshing liquid from cupped hands. Staring down into the water she was startled to discover the presence of small aquatic life, following the current upstream. It reminded Beverly of the salmon found back home on earth, heading upstream against the current to spawn. As she though of those tiny fish driven by some unknown force to reach the home of their birth, Beverly found she was inspired to do the same. No matter how difficult the journey she knew she needed to reach her destination. She noticed that the sun was beginning to sit lower in the sky as the evening began to close in around her, bringing the temperature down to a more manageable level and after one more sip of the cooling liquid she slowly but determinedly resumed her journey to the sea.

…

The rapidly setting sun was a growing concern for Deanna. The light was fading fast and she knew she had to reach the top before darkness took hold completely. The sheer drop of the cliff face was no place to be at night. There were no obvious places for her to rest, struggling, as she was to even find the smallest of ridges to aid her climb. It was hard going, the climb perilous but she knew she had to keep going. She had no choice. She had to continue, the alternative was giving up and that was not an option. Her arms and legs were depleted of energy but by sheer determination she managed to complete her climb and pulled herself over the cliff edge just as the remaining light was fading from view. It was only then that she allowed herself to rest. The immediate danger was through. She was safe at least for the time being. She noticed thatthe storm that had been ravaging the valley below was finally blowing over. Heading as far as Deanna could tell towards a vast forest. For some unknown reason that fact worried her but she couldn't detect why, but before she could speculate on this further, she found herself falling in to a deep but restless sleep.

**…**

Geordi was close to giving in. The dense forest was no place for anyone let alone a blind man. The tree roots protruded at strange angles from the ground making each step a challenging and dangerous activity. He had tripped and fallen more times than he could count and he could feel his injured wrist starting to swell and to make matters worse, it had started to rain. He was beginning to feel that he was entering his own personal hell. The rain was relentless, battering his already aching body; the ground beneath his feet was turning into a river as the water washed down from the mountains.

There was no point in telling himself that he wasn't scared, because he was. He was petrified and denying that emotion wasn't going to make his situation any easier.

Slipping on the wet ground he caught his foot in a tree root. It was then that he heard it. The roar of a burst riverbank and it sounded to Geordi as though it was heading straight towards him. He was starting to get back to his feet when he realised that his foot was trapped. He could hear the deluge of water gaining on him as he frantically struggled to free himself.

"HELP ME" he screamed hysterically. The boom of the water was getting closer and he could feel the ground vibrating as it approached. Unseen to Geordi there was movement in the bushes nearby.

"We have to help him" a female voice shouted.

"No Tara. We can't. If the One finds out she will punish us"

"I don't care" she replied angrily. "We have to help him, we are the only ones who can." She emerged from her hiding place, but she was too late. The raging river descended, narrowly missing the two of them but destroying everything else in its path. The torrent of water hit Geordi without mercy.

"This is it," he thought to himself. This is how I'm going to die." He felt his foot brake free from its snare, and his previous feeling of panic increased to sheer terror as he felt himself being dragged under.

A small pair of hands reached out to grab him but the current had already pulled him downwards.

**…**

The sand dunes seemed to go on forever. Will was beginning to think that maybe his hunch was wrong. Perhaps this wasn't the direction he should have taken. But he still felt that something or someone was urging him to continue. The desert landscape held no water and that was becoming a pressing concern. He could feel the muscles in his legs start to cramp as his body began to show signs of dehydration.

"Maybe not such a good place for shore leave after all," he muttered to himself.

The setting sun was casting eerie shadows on the ground around him and in the distance he could hear the rumble of thunder. Glancing around him he could see that the centre of the storm seemed to be focused on an area of forestland. A chill ran down Will's spine making him shiver. Something was wrong, very wrong but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. Realising that there was very little daylight left he tried to push the ominous thoughts away and concentrate on finding a way out of this sandy wilderness, but it seemed an impossible task, and he wasn't sure he had enough strength to continue.

Then he heard her, or rather felt her. Deep inside his head he heard one word. "Imzadi". That one word struck him like a huge lightning bolt.

"Deanna?" he gasped, finally understanding what had drawn him here. Why he had been compelled to follow this difficult journey. She was here and if Deanna was here may be there were others. Was it the Enterprise? Had they found a way through the energy field? Or was he not the only one that was taken from the bridge? Whatever the reason all he knew was that he had to find her. Was she in trouble? Was Deanna the cause of his earlier sinister thoughts?

**…**

She watched and waited. She knew they had arrived. For the moment they posed no threat. But she feared that would change. They would start regrouping. They would grow stronger. She needed to stop them before it was too late. She would stop them and those who tried to help them. She would not allow them to destroy her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The sun had completely set by the time Will realised that the never ending baron landscape on which he been walking appeared to becoming more fertile. Will examined the moon in the way he had the sun earlier in the day. In his career as a Starfleet office he had seen all sorts of things but the purple moon was as peculiar to him as the green sun. Glancing around in the strange moonlight he took in his surroundings. He appeared to be at the top of a large cliff. Gazing over the edge he could see a valley below. He could have sworn that the river running through it was blood red but it could just appear that way due to the glow being given off by the moon.

He knew she was there' he could sense her, but he couldn't see her in the darkness and his earlier feeling of anxiety was still with him. He had come to the conclusion that Deanna hadn't been sent him by the Enterprise. They would have located him long before now if she had been. She like himself must be here against her will. Taken with out warning from the bridge. And not for the first time since his arrival he began to question why. Who brought him here and why? What did they want him for?

"Will" at first he thought he was dreaming. Hallucinations brought on by sheer exhaustion and thirst but then he realised that the beauty he could see in the shadows of the night was her.

"Deanna" he called out in reply.

"I knew you would come Imzadi" she called to him.

He noticed that her uniform was torn in a number of places and her normally immaculate hair was pressed flat against her head. What ever she had been through to get here had obviously been difficult.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned as he reached her and pulled her into his arms.

She shook her head but before she could respond further her body started to shake as she broke down in his embrace. Will held her tightly until she was able to control herself. Deanna took Will to a small stream that she had discovered after allowing him to take a long drink of the refreshingly cool liquid she finally spoke.

" I couldn't sense anyone. I couldn't work out if my empathic abilities were being blocked or if there was just no one else here." She leaned her head against Will's shoulder taking comfort in his presence before continuing. " Then I felt you Imzadi, at first it was just a tingling feeling but I knew it was you. Then the feeling got stronger and I knew you were coming for me. It such a wonder feeling to know you were there. That was until" She stopped a shiver going down her spine.

"Until What?" Riker probed.

"I felt fear. At first I thought it was you, but I can still sense it Will. Someone else is here and they are in trouble."

"Do you know who?"

"No. It's definitely a member of the Enterprise crew. I recognise the emotional signature pattern but I cant isolate who it is. The feeling of fear is so strong that it's blocking everything else out."

Will remained silent for a moment as he took in everything she was saying. His pleasure at seeing her standing there had been replaced with a feeling of concern. He was the first officer and a member of his crew was in trouble. Whoever it was he had to find them.

"Deanna?" he asked gently seeing how distressed she was

"I know you want more " she replied "But I can't give it to you. All I know is that it's someone I know well. Someone I'm close to. That's why I thought it was you Will." The tears start to flow again. All Will could do was hold her close as she let her emotions pour out.

**…**

Deep in the forest voices could be heard

"We could have saved him"

"No we couldn't Tara. The one would have known. She is watching everything. The one knows of the prophecy. She will know that he could have been the one that was sent to rescue us. If we had helped him she would have made us pay." There was pause, as though the person speaking was looking for the right words to convey his meaning. " Tara she would have forced us to become one of them"

"But Zeak" replied Tara desperately

"No buts Tara" he replied harshly " You may have already put yourself at risk by just trying to help him. We need to pray that non of her spies were out tonight."

The storm had long since passed and the clouds were slowly disappearing from the darkened sky above them. The moonlight broke through casting eerie shadows around them. But they were not afraid. This was there home. This forest was their refuge and Zeak was not about to let their safe haven be breached. Not if he could help it. But he knew how hot headed his sister could be that worried him.

"We will know by daybreak," he continued quietly, suddenly feeling sick as he remembered previous raiding parties that had come during the night to take away his friends. Many of them were never seen again and the ones who returned had been changed forever.

Turning to her brother she said, "I could have saved him"

"Tara" he called after her as she began to head back to the village, but he did so only weakly as he could offer no words of comfort.

**…**

Geordi felt his lungs begin to burn as the floodwaters dragged him under again. He groped for a handhold but without his VISOR he knew it would be luck alone that would help him find one. But luck didn't appear to be on his side as he was dragged further and further up stream. He had given up calling for help. It was only using energy he no longer possessed. The terror he was feeling hadn't subsided. If he was honest with himself it was increasing rather than diminishing. He Gasped for air as the strong currents forced him upwards again, but this time instead of being dragged back down he felt himself being thrown forward, landing heavily on dry land.

Raising his hand to his forehead Geordi felt a trickle of blood coming from a cut just above one of temple implants. To his sensitive fingers it felt as though the implant was out of line.

"Oh God please don't be damaged" he said to himself, before realising that even if it was it wouldn't really matter at this moment in time. His implants were useless without his VISOR and that he remembered was long gone. The fear and anxiety he had been feeling since his arrival was beginning to take its toil. Trying to stand he collapsed back to the ground as a wave of dizziness gripped him. Exhaustion had consumed his whole body and this along with the breathlessness that he was still feeling from where the water had filled his lungs was enough to make him finally give up. He lay down allowing consciousness to slip from his grasp. It was then that he heard her.

"Geordi" her voice was faint at first but it got clearer as she approached the banks of the river on which he lay. "Geordi can you hear me darling?"

Sitting up he couldn't believe what he was hearing "Mother?" he questioned.

"Yes its me"

Geordi smiled she sat next to him, but his smile quickly faded as he told her "I can't see you, I've lost my VISOR, don't be angry." In his mind he was a child again and he could remember removing his prosthesis as the pain it was causing was becoming too much and he had forgotten where he had put it.

"Don't worry I'm not angry" she replied gently. "Geordi sweetheart listen to me." She turned his face towards her as she continued. "I need you to remember one of the reasons why your father and I were always so proud of you. No matter how hard things got you never ever gave up. You didn't give up on me when the Hera went missing and you can't give up on yourself now. Geordi this is not your time. Do you understand what I'm saying?" Taking him tenderly by the hand she pulled him to his feet and slowly guided him out of the flooded forest. Kissing him gently on the cheek she whispered her goodbyes. "Its not your time" she repeated as she turned and walked away. Hearing her voice fade into the distance Geordi sat back down on the dry ground, instantly his sallow skin began to return to a healthier natural colour and he could feel the burning sensation in his lungs clear as fresh cool air entered his system and his breathing took on a more natural rhythm. He knew she was right. He couldn't give in, but he was also aware that he wasn't going to be able to achieve much by himself. Curling his body into a protective ball he lay back down allowing his mind to once more slip away from the impossible situation he was in.

**…**

Beverly awoke with a start. She had sat down to rest and hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep. The sun was beginning to rise, leaving the darkness of the night behind and opening up a brand new day. Taking a drink from the stream she had been following since the previous evening she stretched and looked around at her surroundings. She had done it. She had reached the sea, but now that she was here she wasn't sure what she was meant to do. She had no idea why she had been drawn here and she had hopped that her arrival would have answered the question for her. There was no knight in shining amour waiting to rescue her from this strange place, with it purple moon and green sun. Here thoughts turned to the Enterprise. She had been so sure that an away team would have been waiting here, but it was not to be she realised sadly. Had they given up searching, or had they simply not found her yet. Diverting her gaze from the spectacular ocean in front of her Beverly glanced to a small pathway that seemed to lead to the edge of a forest. But it wasn't the path that had caught her attention it was a light. Only very small and very faint and at first she thought she had imagined it. But it was there, a very small red light that seemed to pulsate at a set pattern. Somehow this seemed familiar but she was unable to ascertain why. Her thoughts turned back to the Enterprise again when it came to her causing her stomach to knot in alarm.

She scrambled up the overgrown path as quickly as she could, allowing her medical training to push temporarily push away the shock at seeing him lying there. His body was covered in cuts and bruises. Relief flooded through her veins when she realised that he was breathing,

"Geordi" she whispered kneeling down next to him "Geordi can you hear me?" His eyes fluttered open. Panic etched on his face. " Its okay Geordi." She responded gently.

He turned his face in the direction of her voice "Doc?" he questioned cautiously. His face paled slightly as he felt his head spin as he turned to face her.

"Yes" She replied. " Geordi are you in pain?"

"A bit" he answered, wincing as she took a closer look at the deep laceration on his temple.

"Geordi. There is a stream not far from here. I need to get this cut clean." Aware of his weakened state she was worried he might not make it.

"Okay, ", he responded trying to stand. Beverly took his arm to support him and he smiled at her gratefully. Geordi waited just long enough for his head to stop swimming before advising her he was ready to go.

**…**

Her face was bright red. Anger exploded from every pore. She had received reports from her guards in the forest region that a young villager had tried to help him. That would not be tolerated. This was not the first time that this woman had come to her attention and each time she had managed to avoid capture. She would make sure that this would not happen again.

"Deema" she bellowed calling her chief of security

A small but muscular man scurried into the large ornate room. Bowing slightly as he entered. He stood before her saying nothing, just waited for his instructions.

"I want that woman detained. Bring her to me for alteration." Bowing his head to acknowledge her, he left the room silently. She didn't look at him as she spoke. She had no reason to besides which her attention was focussed on large stone tablet that was positioned at the far end of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

If anyone had been watching it would have appeared to be the most romantic of occasions. Will and Deanna entwined in each other's arms watching the sunrise over the horizon, but had they heard the conversation they would have seen that this was definitely not the case.

"Deanna I don't believe that"

"But Will. I cannot sense anything from the Enterprise. I am telling you they have gone."

"The Captain wouldn't just give up on us like that Counsellor" Riker replied defensively.

"Are we not taught at the academy that the good of the many out ways the good of the one?" she replied

"Yes, but there is more than just one of us trapped down here Deanna. You have mentioned that you could sense someone else and that person was in some sort of trouble. That means that there are at least three of us maybe more" he paused realising how desperate he was sounding. But he knew Jean Luc Picard and he knew that he would never desert them not until he was ordered by Starfleet to do so.

Will glanced across at his companion. He noticed a subtle change in her expression that he alone was able to notice. "Deanna are you okay?" He questioned.

"I'm fine" she replied but Will could tell that her mind was suddenly elsewhere.

"Deanna what is it?"

"I was just thinking." She responded sounding more positive. "Your right. There could be more of us here. Just because I can't sense them doesn't mean there not here. I've got this feeling that I'm being blocked somehow. I'm sure that whomever it was that I sensed earlier I could only sensed them because their emotions were so strong. My god Will, there could be hundreds of us here. All we have to do is find them"

"Come on" Will replied, "I don't know how many of us there are but we need to regroup. The Enterprise will find us Deanna I'm sure, but in the meantime we need to locate everyone."

"And Commander Riker" Deanna said with a wink " Should it take a while for us to be located, we could always start repopulating the planet."

"It would be my pleasure" He responded laughing. "But first" He said suddenly all business again "we need to find out where everyone is and how many of us there are?"

"Commander?" She paused deep in thought for moment as though considering something "Why are we here?"

"That counsellor is what we are going to find out."

**…**

Geordi sat with Beverly next to the stream. After examining him, she assured him that he was going to be okay, even though like Geordi himself she was concerned that his temple implant had been pushed out of line, but they had both agreed that it was hardly worth worrying about until they had either found a way back to the Enterprise or located his VISOR.

"I can't see any of them happening soon" Geordi mumbled to himself despondently.

"We will get out of here Geordi" Beverly replied optimistically. She had every faith in Captain Picard and once back on the ship, she could realign his implant.

"Sure we will," he answered sarcastically.

"Geordi, I know how hard it is for you, but "

"No you don't Doctor" he snapped back. "You've got no idea." Beverly could hear the frustration in his voice. "No offence" he continued with a bitter edge to his voice " You might be very good at patching me up, but I can't see you being able to rig together some sort of communicator."

"Geordi!" Beverly exclaimed shocked at his sudden outburst, but she didn't say anymore. She knew that it spawned from his frustration at not being able to see. She glanced at him and noticed that his sightless eyes where filled with tears. "Geordi. Are you okay?"

He turned his head in her general direction and paused a moment before responding, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that Doc." He blinked, fighting back the tears "I'm just scared Beverly. What if the Enterprise isn't looking for us? Without my VISOR" he stopped then, unable to continue, a sob caught in his throat, but she knew what he was thinking.

"Captain Picard will not give up on us Commander" she replied hoping that the use of his rank would bring him out of his despair, but it did little to relieve it. She knew she needed to find something for him to focus on. Looking around she examined their location. For some reason the same compulsion that drawn her to follow the stream to sea was now telling her to head towards the sand dunes she could see in the distance.

"Geordi" she said gently "I think it's time we got out of here" She touched his hand to indicate that it was time to go.

"Where too?" he asked without much enthusiasm.

"I have absolutely no idea" She confessed "but anywhere has got to be better than just sitting here" Geordi rose to his feet.

"Beverly" he said as he reached for her arm "I am really sorry about earlier"

"I know" she replied kissing him gently on the cheek. "Ready to go" she asked. Nodding he took hold of her arm and together they started to make their way to the sand dunes totally unaware that they were being watched.

…

It was not long after dawn when the raid happened. The guards came from nowhere. Sweeping through the village like a tornado. Zeak and Tara both knew why they were there. The villagers looked on in shock as Tara was led away. She didn't fight back as she knew it wouldn't help. She believed in the Prophecy and if its fulfilment meant her sacrifice then she knew that was how it was to be.

Zeak looked on helplessly, anger growing from somewhere deep inside him. He didn't have the same faith in the old stone tablet that his sister had. She was a fool and she was now paying for her foolishness. She was his sister and he loved her dearly but he was too afraid of punishment from the One to be able to support her. He had warned her but she had refused to listen and that had been her undoing,

…

They decided to make their way back down to the beach. Will had told Deanna if nothing else the sight of the green sun reflecting on the sand was worth revisiting even if it didn't reveal any of the answers they were looking for. Deanna had a feeling at the edge of her empathic abilities that someone was coming, she didn't say anything though as she was concerned that she could be getting false readings due to the empathic block that seemed to be in place. What she felt though wasn't the familiar feeling of someone she knew. This was something different. She was beginning to sense many minds, with a vast range of emotions. As they continued their journey she felt these feelings grow stronger. It was as though the fog that was blocking their signals was finally lifting. Instantly an emotional barrage she did recognise hit Deanna.

"Will" she exclaimed. "It's Beverly and" pausing a smile larger than any that Will had seen before appeared on her face " and Geordi." Riker saw a wave of relief wash over her.

"Deanna?"

"It was Geordi that I felt earlier. What ever was wrong he's safe now." What she didn't say was that she still felt uneasiness coming from him. A feeling of insecurity that she hardly recognised as an emotion associated with the engineer. And with that thought they saw two heads appear over the dunes and Deanna discovered the reason for that unnatural emotion Geordi wasn't wearing his VISOR but he appeared to coping remarkably well with Beverly's support. Exhaustion etched on their faces from the arduous trek through the dunes.

"My God" Will exclaimed noticing Geordi's bruised and battered body. " Are you okay?"

"Thanks to the good Doctor here I am" he said smiling in her general direction.

"What happened?"

"I wish I knew" was the reply. He then went on to tell them the events that had happened in the forest.

"And you were sure you were being followed?" Will asked.

Geordi paused for a short while before replying. "To be honest I just don't know. I kept getting this feeling that I was being watched, but in reality it could have just been me being paranoid."

"Paranoid why?"

Sighing he continued feeling the need to explain further "materialising into darkness does strange things to your mind Sir."

"Understood Commander" Riker responded. "Having listened to everyone's experiences I think the best course of action is to revisit the forest area. No offence Commander, but for obvious reasons you weren't able to fully examine the location."

"Non taken Sir" Geordi quickly assured him.

Rising to his feet Riker looked around him before addressing his shipmates. "Lets see what's out there"

…

Geordi held tightly on to Deanna's arm as they entered the edge of the forest. The smell of the wet ground brought back memories of his previous visit there. Deanna sensed his fear increase and whispered to him quietly enough that no one else could hear. "It's okay Geordi, nothings going to happen." He nodded but she noticed that his grip tightened as she guided him through the damp undergrowth.

Walking briskly ahead Will marvelled at how Geordi had been able to navigate his way through this unforgiving environment. He was finding the going hard so he could only imagine how much more difficult it must have been for his friend.

"Dammit" Geordi muttered as he tripped.

"Are you okay Geordi?" Will called out to him

"I'm fine, just not looking where I'm going Sir" he joked trying to lighten the mood.

They ventured deeper into the forest, making slow progress, but progressing just the same. They had been walking for a couple of hours when they all suddenly stopped and gasped in amazement. In front of them was a clearing and within that clearing was the most spectacular sight they had seen since their arrival. It was a small village, comprising of approximately fifteen wooden structures that seen to start at ground level and rise high into the canapé above them. As they entered the village dozens of faces appeared at the windows of the wooden buildings.

Slowly they started to emerge from the doorways each staring in awe and wonder only a few hung back with a looks of distrust. A Small group moved forward their heads bent and as they approached Geordi they fell to their knees.

…

Zeak watched them coming from his shelter high up in the trees. There were four of them this time he noted, but he wasn't interested in the three newcomers. They meant nothing to him. It was the dark one he wanted. So the rumours he had heard were true. He had survived the floodwaters but he paid no heed to that. He was going to regret ever having come here. He was going to pay for what had happened to his sister. The other villagers were as foolish as she was. Welcoming them with open arms. Treating the dark one, as a God. The One would not allow this to continue. If he didn't do something fast they would all be suffer and that could not be allowed to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Just want to say sorry for not updating in a while. A thing called real life got in the way. How very rude of it. Hopefully I will be back on track now and updating a bit more often.**

**I also want to say thank you for all your positive reviews and special thanks to AnimeandMDluver for reminding me about the Enterprise. I've got so involved with the events on the planet that I had forgotten to write about what was happening on the ship. Oops. I will update that aspect of the story in the next chapter. Promise.**

Chapter 6

There was a long period of silence before one of the villagers finally spoke. "Welcome my friends" he said, "We've been expecting you"

"Who are you and what do you want with us," Will asked questioningly, relieved that they might finally start getting some answers.

"Do you not know?" another villager enquired sounding surprised.

"Unfortunately you have the advantage over us," he replied. Hoping that he sounded calmer than he actually felt.

"For that we must apologise" the first villager continued "and we will do our best to rectify the situation. But first you must rest and take refreshments. Am I right in assuming that your journey has been long."

"That is a correct assumption" Will agreed.

"Then come and break bread with us my friends" stepping to one side he indicated to them that they should follow. Will glanced across at Deanna for guidance.

"Whoever they are, they appear to be sincere in their wishes to welcome us." She whispered to him. "Their main focus appears to be Geordi, though I can't figure out why"

Turning to their host Will smiled " We would be honoured to accept your hospitality" he nodded to Beverly and Deanna to indicate that they should follow. Moving slowly over to Geordi's side, he touched him gently on the arm.

"What's going on Commander" Geordi asked, trying not to let his frustration show.

"Hopefully we are about to find out" he replied "but whatever it is you seem to be the focus of their attention.

"Me!" He exclaimed slightly louder than he intended. He had remained silent since their arrival at the village, not wanting to show any sign of weakness by asking what was happening. "Why?"

"I wish we knew. Come on they're waiting"

Geordi went to take Will's arm, but changed his mind. "Um Commander" he asked quietly "I don't suppose that Deanna or Beverly could um" embarrassed Geordi struggled to find the words. Realising the cause of Geordi's embarrassment

he called over to Beverly.

"Dr Crusher, I believe that our chief engineer here wishes to escort you inside"

With a mock swoon she replied, "Why Mr La Forge, It would be my pleasure."

"No the pleasure is all mine Doctor." He replied. As she accepted his waiting arm he whispered to her. "Thanks Doc." She squeezed his arm to let him know she understood and together they followed their companions and their mysterious host inside one of the one of the buildings.

…

They entered the building and were taken up to the first floor. Will looked around him and noticed that they seemed to be in a large communal living area. The edge of the room was lined with crude home made wooden chairs. Patience wearing thin he turned to their host.

"I think its time you started to tell us what the hell is going on," he said trying to keep his voice calm.

"All in good time my friends" was the non-committed reply. "Please make yourselves comfortable, we will talk over dinner." And with that he turned and left the room through one of the many doors that skirted the walls. Watching him leave Will felt his face begin to flush with anger.

"Wait here" he told him companions, but as he started to head for the door himself Deanna stopped him.

"Commander. I don't think that he is deliberately trying to hide anything from us. I sense only honestly from him, that and a little confusion. Whatever the reason for us being here, he is finding it hard to believe that we don't know what it is.

"Well I sure as hell wish he would hurry up and tell us" Geordi muttered. Beverly squeezed his hand reassuringly, but before he could say anymore they heard a voice from the doorway on the other side of the room. Will looked up and saw a young woman standing there hovering nervously as though unsure whether she should interrupt.

"Sebastian has sent me to ask if you wish to freshen up before dinner."

"Sebastian?" Beverly questioned, " Is he the gentleman that was here earlier?"

"Yes Miss" came the nervous reply.

Finally some answers Will though to himself, they had got more from this woman in few minutes than they had got out of Sebastian since they had met him. "Sebastian seems very well respected." Will pressed gently hoping that she would reveal more.

"Why would we not respect him" she replied with a shocked expression. "He is our leader. No one else has ever been taken by the One and returned unharmed."

"The One?"

"You do not know of the One?"

"We are visitors to these parts, your ways are knew to us," Deanna said sensing that the young woman was starting to become fearful of them.

The expression of shock increased on her face. "How can you not know of the One? When it is you that has been sent to save us." As she was saying this she moved across the room and stood before Geordi, dropping to her knees in front of him she continued "Without you we have no hope and the One will enslave us forever."

Realising that she was talking to him Geordi turned his head in her direction, and addressed a space just to her left. "I don't understand. What has all this got to do with me?"

She opened her mouth to speak but her words were cut off as Sebastian re-entered the room. "Nisha enough" he reprimanded. "Go and help Lucille in the cookhouse." He said more gently. He could hardly berate her for expressing what he was thinking, but he had to be seen to be in control. "Come my friends let me show to where you can freshen up." Will gazed across at Deanna who nodded that she still sensed no deception; in turn he nodded his consent to his companions.

Sebastian led them upwards towards the top floor of the building. Geordi tripped slightly as they climbed the stairs but Will caught him before he fell, and he cursed silently to himself and Sebastian turned and looked at Geordi with concern. Deanna sensed panic in their host as he noticed Geordi slip. They were taken to a room, which was slightly smaller than where they had previously been. There were number washbasins on the edge and in the middle was a rack full of simple handmade clothing.

"Our facilities are very basic, but please feel free to use what ever you wish" and with that he left them alone. Beverly walked to the window at the far side of the room and let out a gasp of appreciation. The View from the top floor was breath taking. The forest seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see and the canapé roof seemed to be of every colour green known to man. Will let out an appreciative whistle as he joined her.

"Well if we are going to be stuck here for a bit a least the views worth it" Deanna said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Geordi who had remained quiet up to now felt a wave of self-pity wash over him as he listened to his friends admire the view from the window. "That good? " he said as he slowly making his way across the room to join his friends.

"Yes it is" replied Deanna gently, moving away from the window. "but gazing out the window isn't going to help us find out what's going on. Come on Geordi lets go and check out this stylish choice of clothing"

"So what have we got then?" he asked as he and Deanna approached the clothing rack.

"Well you have a choice of three colours."

"Which are?"

"Well you have lovely fetching shade of brown, or an equally dashing shade brown or"

"Let me guess would that third choice be um brown." Geordi said with a hint of humour in his voice. The moment of self pity now gone.

"And how did you know that Mr La Forge" Will said laughing out loud "I thought you couldn't see."

"Damm you sprung me" he replied with a chuckle. "Tell you what," he continued with a grin " I will leave the choice to you but just promise me that you wont give me anything that clashes " The frivolity continued for a few more minutes as the group searched through the rack of clothing. Deanna found a course shirt and trousers in Geordi's size and passed them to him. After putting them on Geordi was actually glad he was unable to see his reflection in the mirror, judging by the laughter coming from his friends.

Deanna stepped back and watched her companions. Will she noticed was calm and any previous anxiety, seemed to have gone. Beverly was relaxed but he emotions where tainted by worry. Geordi she noticed was finding the situation the hardest to handle. This was understandable Deanna thought, for obvious reasons he was having the hardest time adjusting to their current situation, he had been through the most, both physically as well as emotionally and she feared for his state of mind if they were stuck here for a long period of time. She was pulled from her observations, by the arrival of another mind. Someone was heading in their direction. At first she assumed it was Sebastian coming to get them for dinner, but then she realised that his thoughts where nowhere near as aggressive as the ones she was sensing now. The emotions of this newcomer were pure anger and that anger seemed to be aimed directly at them.

"Commander" she warned. Will realised the seriousness of her tone and turned to face her.

"Deanna what is it?"

"Someone's coming"

"Sebastian?"

"No Sir, someone different" but before she could say anymore the door to the room they were in burst open. Zeak charged in and threw himself forward knocking Geordi off his feet. His bare hands circled his throat. Geordi tried to pull away but Zeak's grip was too strong. The more Geordi struggled the more Zeak fought back, his strength increasing along with his anger.

"What the hell" Will shouted trying to pull Zeak away, but all he managed to do was infuriate Zeak further which only increased his frenzied attack.

"Its all your fault" Zeak screamed hysterically

"What is?" Deanna said. Her voice soft, hoping that she could use her psychological training to diffuse the situation, before it became even more critical.

"He knows" Zeak almost spat without loosening his ever increasing gripped on Geordi's throat.

"Please let him go" Beverly begged. "Your killing him" Geordi's eyes where starting to bulge out of their sockets and his dark skin was starting to pale as the oxygen failed to reach his brain. Will continued to try and pull Zeak away and eventually Will's larger build won out. Zeak let go of Geordi's throat but the attack didn't stop there it continued without rest, fists flying in all directions.

Suddenly a deep authoritive voice broke through the commotion as Sebastian walked in the room. His round face red with anger "Zeak! Stop that at once"

"Never Father, he has to pay for what he has done"

"He's done nothing Zeak" Sebastian continued. "He didn't cause Tara's disappearance; he is here to stop it happening again." Walking further into the room he took his son by the arm and pulled him away from Geordi "He is here to stop the One. Tara knew what she was doing when she tried to help him. She knew the risks. She was prepared to take them."

"And now she's dead and he killed her" he said with venom in his voice trying to break free of Wills grip.

"No he didn't" Sebastian continued with exasperation "and she isn't dead"

"She may as well be." He raged, finally pulling himself out of Will's grasp. Turning to face Geordi he stared at him hard before continuing "and you will pay, maybe not now but you will pay for what you've done." With that he turned and ran from the room, his whole being still consumed with anger and hatred.

As soon as he had left the room, Deanna and Beverly ran to Geordi, who was lying half unconscious of the floor.

Will spun round his anger exploding as he faced Sebastian. "What the hell was that all about? I want answers and I want them now."

"I don't know what to say my friend" he said meekly "My son is a little highly strung"

"He almost killed him." He replied bitterly. Turning he addressed Beverly " How's he doing Doctor"

"He will be okay Commander, but only just. There is severe bruising around his larynx and it looks as though he has a broken rib." Coughing Geordi opened his mouth to speak but Beverly tried to stop him. Struggling to his feet he took a hesitant step towards Sebastian. He staggered slightly as he stood, a wave of dizziness flooded through him. Beverly was instantly at his side to support him and she gently guided him towards their host.

"Sebastian. What did he mean? What is meant to be my fault?" a coughing fit interrupted him and his legs started to buckle beneath him, but he summoned up all the inner strength he could to remain standing.

"All questions will be answered after we eat my friends. Lucille my wife has advised that the feast is ready to be served."

"No. I want answers and I'm going to get them now." Will demanded. " Not after we had dinner. You either start telling us what the hells going on or we are leaving. And some how I get the impression that you're not going to want that to happen."

"No my friend I do not. We need you." He paused before continuing quietly, "I need you." He seemed to shrink in on himself as he spoke. The confidant man that had approached them as the entered the village suddenly seemed to have been by replaced a man afraid of his own shadow. "Many many years ago, long before my Great Grandfather was born my people where a peacefully race. We worked the land, to the best of our ability. Our world is a hostile place with many areas uninhabitable, but we farmed the land and lived in peace with our neighbours. That was until the One came."

"Who or what is the One?" Deanna asked gently, having sensed how hard it was for Sebastian to tell this tale.

"She came one night, in a blinding flash of light. No one knows where she came from only that there was this flash and she somehow just seemed to appear. At first she seemed to want to live in harmony with us." He stopped again, looking hesitantly around the room as though he was afraid to continue.

"And then that changed?" Deanna probed sensing his reluctance to carry on.

"It happened slowly at first. Villagers, who had been hard working with a lust for life, began to loose themselves. It was as though a light had gone out inside of them. They seemed to no longer be able to think for themselves. Every aspect of their lives needed to governed by her. Before long she appeared have control over whole villages, until eventually there were only a few areas left unaffected by her dominance. Whoever she was she had found away of enslaving my people. She was the one person to whom they all looked up to, but not in a way that a child looks up to a parent. This was an unhealthy respect and those who refused to bow before her disappeared in the dead of the night and many were never seen again."

"But what has this to do with us?" Geordi asked, his voice still horse from Zeaks attack.

Sebastian glanced around the room nervously again before speaking again. "As the years passed her power over my people grew, those that were still immune to her, spend their time hiding in the shadows, trying to avoid the raiding parties that where send out to round up the rebels as they were known. One night two strangers appeared. They told us that they came from far away in the stars and had heard stories that one of their kind was living amongst my people. They told us that there was little they could to break the spell that the One had over us, but what they did have was a power to see into the future. They told us that one-day we would be visited by four strangers, and one of them would have the power to rescue us. A stone tablet was carved so that the words of these strangers would never be forgotten. The One soon discovered this tablet and took it to her palace on the far side of our world, where it is believed that it was destroyed." Pausing once again he looked at the four people to who he was telling his story. The only sound that could be heard was their breath, which whilst not loud, seemed to cut, through the silence like a knife. "What the One didn't realised was that another tablet existed and that it had been buried far deep in the ground where it remained for many years until it was discovered about fifty years ago by a young boy digging for peat in the damp earth"

"Are you saying that you think we are the four strangers sent to rescue you?" Beverly asked.

Without answering Sebastian glanced carefully around the room again beckoning for them to follow him. "Come my friends. There is something you must see" He led them down the many flights of stairs and out into the open. He handed Will a burning to torch to light their way as night had long since fallen and no moonlight penetrated the trees that surrounded them. They walked to the far side of the village where a building far different to the others stood out in the shadows. Removing a key from his pocket Sebastian unlocked the door. As he did so he continued his story.

"Many of the young people in our village have lost since lost faith in the prophecy that we will one day be free of the One. They believe that eventually their time will come and they to will become one of her enslaved minds. My Son Zeak" he glanced apologetically at Geordi "is one such disbeliever, but my daughter Tara, she never gave up hope. Even last night as the raiding party took her away," he stopped, fighting back the tears as he thought of the events of last night. " Her last words to me were to never loose faith, that you were coming." Will realised that he was staring directly at Geordi as he said this and that the words were meant for the engineer rather than the group as a whole.

"How do you know that we are the four strangers that the tablet speaks of?" Will asked. "Are we the only people to visit your village since the tablet was created."

"Oh no my friend. We have had many visitors but we have known that they are not the ones."

"So why is it different this time" Deanna asked sensing nothing but honesty in his story"

Without speaking Sebastian swung open the door and Will, Deanna and Beverly all gasped in unison. In front of them stood a large stone tablet, containing ancient hieroglyphics and a carving of a face.

"What is it" Geordi asked in frustration. "What are you seeing?"

Unable to conceal his shock Will managed to speak just two words "Its You!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

He felt his knees buckle beneath him as he heard Will's words. The stress of the last few days finally taking a toile on his weakened body. He had been through so much in the last few days. Materialising without his VISOR, almost drowning in the swollen river, Zeak's frenzied attack and now this. The discovery of his face engraved on the old tablet. Beverly was at his side instantly catching him before he injured himself further. His face had a pained mask and his skin had gone sallow, as she gently helped him sit on the damp ground. In the distance the rumble of thunder could be heard as storm clouds gathered above them. After a few minutes Geordi managed to gather up enough strength to speak.

"Commander are you sure its me?"

"There's no doubt about it Geordi. The carving even shows your implants."

Another wave of dizziness hit him and he was glad that he was still seated on the ground.

"We knew it was you from the moment my daughter first spotted you. Now you are here we will be free" Sebastian said. There was a sense of hopefulness in his voice now. Finally the strangers knew the truth and he sensed they wouldn't fail.

"But why me?" Geordi questioned. "How am I going to defeat the person you call the One." He paused before continuing, " I'm nothing special. I can't even-"

"Yes you are" Sebastian interrupted. "Your friends here can see that" He looked across at them "You obviously can see how important he is. I have noticed that since your arrival here one of you has never left his side. One of you has always been with him." Deanna who was sat on the ground next to Geordi sensed absolute belief in what he was saying. Sebastian truly believed that Geordi was some sort of god, a saviour sent from some other place to deliver them from evil that had taken over their world. Turning to face Geordi, Sebastian continued. "Your friends don't leave your side. Why because they know how important you are. They guard you because they do not wish to see you harmed. I don't know why you are finding this hard to believe. You say you do not think you are important and I am finding it difficult to believe you. You were born to be our saviour. You must know that. Your friends know that. Why else are they being so protective towards you? Why are you denying your destiny?"

"What destiny? How can I be the saviour that your stories speak of?" Geordi's said quietly his voice barely audible as the rumble of thunder drew closer. Memories of the previous storm made him shudder. Deanna sensing his increasing fear squeezed his hand gently in reassurance that she was still there.

"I cannot tell you why you have been chosen my friend, but your destiny was predetermined a long time ago and you cannot hide from what fate dictates." Before he could say anymore, footsteps could be heard heading towards them from the direction of the main compound. Turning to see whom it was Sebastian's face broke out in a broad smile. A petite woman with a kindly but weather worn face approached them.

"Sebastian love." She said with tenderness. "What are you doing out here in the dark when there's wild weather heading this way. It will do your back no good if you get wet." The smile on her face was infectious and Will couldn't help but return it as she turned and faced them. "Oh hello sweeties. I wondered where you'd all gone." Her smile faded slightly as she spotted Geordi who was still seated on the ground next to Deanna and Beverly. She sensed she had interrupted something and noticing the strained look on his face her motherly instincts kicked in as she bent down next to him. "How are you feeling lovey?" She enquired. " Leaning over she planted a kiss on his cheek. The unexpected touch caused Geordi to shiver slightly. "Ooh I'm sorry sweetie, I didn't mean to startle you."

"No it's okay. I'm the one who should be sorry," he said apologetically, turning his head in the direction of her voice. "I'm just a little jumpy right now."

"Don't worry Sweetie." She replied with gentleness in her voice that had a natural calming effect. Lucille's peaceful and non-threatening manner was in vast contrast to the deafening chorus of thunder that was gathering momentum in the skies above them. She turned to her husband with a stern, but still loving look. "Sebastian, now that's enough standing around out here in the cold. The weathers on the turn again and our new friends need a good meal inside of them, particularly this young man. You look exhausted Love." Taking Geordi by the hand she tenderly pulled him to his feet. As he stood he felt a wave of disorientation wash over him and his head started to spin again. Swallowing hard he fought back a sensation of nauseousness, but he managed to remain standing. Above them raindrops could be heard falling on the tree tops

"Come, we must head inside." Sebastian announced, "Lucille is right, you don't want to be caught outside once the storm hits us. The rains come quickly and heavily in these parts as you unfortunately discovered earlier my friend" he said turning to face Geordi. "Tara did every thing she could to pull you from the water, but she got to you too late. She wasn't able to reach you and you went under" there was deep emotion in his voice as he spoke of his daughter.

They made there way back to the main compound. The storm that had been threatening was now lashing the wooden structures; Beverly guided Geordi who was still in a very fragile state. Beverly hoped that the promised meal would strengthen him slightly, but she feared that Geordi's current physical state went far deeper than just tiredness, hunger and bodily injury. She knew that the weight of what these people expected from him was sitting heavily on his shoulders. The people of this world seemed to have so much faith in him, and she could tell that the strain of their anticipation was becoming too much for his already weakened body and mind to take.

…

Deanna watched as Sebastian and Lucille walked hand in hand. She made a mental note to ask them about their daughter. Zeak had indicated that she had been taken by the woman they called the One. Had she been taken for her belief in their so-called prophecy or was it for trying to help Geordi. She also noted to herself that of more importance was to get to the bottom of what exactly Geordi was meant to do. Obviously they believed that he would save them, some how he would defeat this so called One. She turned his attention to the man in question. Geordi was a good officer and the best engineer she had ever had the pleasure of working with, but here and now, she had his doubts that he would be able to achieve anything.

"Is he going to be okay?" Deanna jumped slightly. She had been so focussed on Geordi that she hadn't noticed Will walking besides her.

"I wish I knew Commander. I'm sensing so many emotions from him. Confusion, fear and panic being the main ones." She stopped walking and looked directly at Will before continuing, "Commander, we either need to get this sorted or we need to get out of here now. I don't think he can take much more."

…

They followed Lucille and Sebastian to a smaller building than the one that they originally visited. They entered through a side door that opened up directly on to a steep staircase, which seemed to lead underground. The welcoming smell of home cooked food wafted through the entrance.

"Come on Sweeties let's find you all something warm to eat and something dry to wear. You will all catch your death if you stay in those wet clothes. " Lucille said, taking Geordi by the hand, resulting in him having to let go of Beverly's arm. Unfortunately she didn't warn him about the stairs and had Will not been following close behind he would have fallen.

"Geordi, stairs" he quickly advised, stopping Geordi in his tracks.

"Thanks Commander" Geordi said meekly, correcting his footing just in time.

Letting go of his hand Lucille touched him gentle on his cheek. "Oh Sweetie you really must look where you are going love. You must be more exhausted than I originally thought.."

Geordi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Deanna who whispered to him "My god Geordi, I don't think she realises your Blind"

"What?" was his hushed reply. But before he could say anything further they were all ushered down the steep stairs and into a small room similar to the one in which they had freshened up earlier. Lucille excused herself and hurried off to the compound's kitchens to make sure that the eagerly awaited meal was ready to be served. Sebastian hovered in the door way as though he were unsure if he should leave his visitors alone on not. An awkward silence filled the room and after a few moments he also excused himself promising to back shortly to escort them to the dining area

They all remained silent for a while after Sebastian had left the room. It was only after they had all changed into dry clothing that Will finally spoke.

"Is everyone okay?"

Deanna and Beverly both gave him and encouraging look but didn't say anything they just turned and looked at Geordi who was sat on the floor with his back to the wall. His face was masked in pain leaving Beverly feeling remarkably helpless without the resources of the Enterprises sickbay at her disposable, but for the time being she knew that she could only do her best to make him comfortable and hope that he was given the opportunity to rest, but deep inside her she knew that this wasn't going to happen.

Geordi turned his head in the direction of is friends "What else is this god forsaken place going to throw at me."

"We are going to get to the bottom of this Geordi, I promise." Riker said in reply.

"Yeh sure" Geordi said bitterly "If I live that long" he paused for a moment before slowly rising to his feet. "I just don't get it commander, Why me?" He walked slowly and hesitantly in Will's direction, tripping slightly as his foot caught the edge of a rug. "Dammit. I can't even walk across the room. How the hell am I going to rescue these people?"

"Your not" Riker announced, "Because to do so would be complete breach of the Prime Directive."

"Sir?"

"What ever they think you are here to do Geordi. It is not our place to do it. We are not here to help with any type of emergency. In fact we are not here by choice at all. Whoever this One person is, we cannot interfere. Sebastian says that she is the enslaver of his people. How do we know that he is telling the truth? It is not for us to decide who is right and who is wrong."

"Commander" Deanna interrupted. "I sense no malice from anyone here. I only sense a feeling of hopefulness that appears to coincide with our arrival, or shall I say with Geordi's arrival."

"That may be Deanna but we can't allow ourselves to start being judgemental about things we know very little about. We have only heard one side of the story. Right now our job is to find some way of making contact with the Enterprise."

"If they are still looking for us," Geordi remarked with a hind of dejection in his voice.

"Captain Picard will not have given up on us yet Geordi" but he understood his friends concerns. The longer they remained stranded on the planet surface the longer he would be without his sight.

There was a knock at the door and a young woman entered. Will noticed that it was Nisha the young lady they had met earlier in the day.

"Sorry to disturb you" she said apologetically "but Lucille has asked me to show to the dinning room. The feast is ready to be served." She stepped away from the doorway allowing them to pass through in front of her. Beverly noticed that she never once took her eyes off Geordi. She just kept staring at him with a look of awe and wonder. She was glad for a moment that Geordi was unable to see this, as she knew that he was finding his current elevated status uncomfortable. "Thank you" she said to Nisha with a smile. "If the meals tastes as good as it smells then it's going to be wonderful"

"Ooh it will be Miss" Nisha replied. "Lucille is a fabulous cook. Trust me you won't be disappointed." They followed her down a long corridor and into a large room. It appeared to Beverly that communal living must play a large part in the culture of these people as the dinning room housed only a large wooden table, around which about forty people were seated. Nisha quickly excused herself and went and sat down. The room buzzed with an air of expectation as Will and the others entered. Beverly felt Geordi's grip on her arm tighten. Sebastian waved to them from his place at the head of the table.

"Please be seated my friends" he said indicating to four of the vacant seats. Each of the seats were on different sides of the great table, which worried Beverly as it would mean that Geordi would be on his own with no one to assist him. She helped him get seated and went and took her own offered place. Once everyone was settled Sebastian glanced lovingly across the room at his wife before raising his glass in the air. "To absent friends and to the new ones we have met along the way." Everyone raised their own glasses in reply and then they all started to eat. The meal was every bit as good as they anticipated and it was eaten in silence. It was only after everyone had eaten their fill and the majority of the villagers had departed that Sebastian spoke again. He spoke with the confidence of a man in high standing, any hint of is previous hesitance gone. "I have discussed the situation with the village elders and we have decided that it will be best if you leave this evening. Go for a surprise attack under the cover of darkness"

"An attack on where exactly?" Will asked surprised by this declaration.

" On Coreco palace" he replied confused by Will's question. The puzzled look on the faces of the four visitors urged him to explain further. "It's where you will find the One" he paused before looking directly at Geordi. "It is there that you must go to achieve your destiny and my people will be free from the One forever." There was passion in his voice as he spoke.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I don't have a destiny; Geordi snapped, his irritation finally beginning to show.

Sebastian wouldn't be swayed and continued to press Geordi. "You may not see it now my friend but your time will come. When the opportunity arrives you will know and the prophecy will be fulfilled." If Geordi had been able to roll his eyes he would have done. He realised that there would be no getting through to this man and he was glad when Will came to his rescue.

"Sebastian. I don't know what you expect us," He paused "expect Geordi to do, but whatever it is we can't help. My people have a law that forbids us to from interfering with other cultures. This is one such occasion." He looked around the room before continuing. "Besides which my friends and I more pressing matters to attend to. We arrived here by accident. We are lost and we are extremely grateful for your hospitality, but we must find our way home."

Sebastian and the other men in the room looked stunned at Riker's announcement. They obviously hadn't considered the possibility that their new friends would refuse to help. One more focussing his attention on Geordi "But you are the chosen one." Sebastian said hesitantly

"No I'm not" Geordi replied "as I have said I have no idea how my face came to be engraved on your tablet. If it is indeed me, but I can't help you even if I knew how." Suddenly a thought sprang into Geordi's head. A thought he couldn't shift. What if Sebastian was right? What if somehow he was here to defeat the enemy of these people? What if by sticking to the prime directive he was subjecting them to a life of misery. He didn't know if his idea would work or even if the Commander would agree to it, but maybe just maybe it was worth a try, but he knew he would have to discuss with his commanding officer first. Getting up from his chair he nervously took a step forward hoping that he had a clear path across the room. Deanna who was closest to him rose from her seat to help. "Deanna" Geordi whispered. "I need to speak to the Commander. I have an idea."

…

Sebastian and the other village elders sat around the table in silence. The air was ripe with anticipation as Will Riker and the other members of the Enterprise crew returned to the dining room. Will took no time with niceties or preamble and went straight to the point.

"Okay, we will go to the palace"

"You will!" Sebastian beamed. "I promise you will not regret your decision. My people will before ever in your debt."

"We will go to the palace, but not for the reasons you think"

"What" Sebastian's smile began to fade.

"I mentioned to you earlier that my laws prevent me from helping you, but we can see how much our presence here means to you. From what you have told us about the woman you call the One she possesses great powers."

"Y-y-yes" Sebastian stammered unsure where this was going.

" It is our hope that she may hold the answers to how we got here and hopefully provide us with a means of returning home." Will was praying that Geordi's hypothesis was correct. If this mysterious enigma was, as they presumed not a native to this planet then she could very possibly have the technology to get them back to the ship and the only way they would find this out would be to meet with her. Will looked directly at Sebastian and saw the beginnings of defeat appearing in the older man's eyes. It was a haunted look that he knew he wouldn't ever forget. "But my people are travellers by nature" Will continue "and over the years we have learnt to believe that nothing is impossible. It is for this reason that we cannot push your beliefs in the teachings of the stone tablet to one side." Sebastian's face began to brighten again "Your faith got us thinking. How did Geordi's face come to be engraved on the tablet in the first place? What if your prophecy is true? What if Geordi has been sent here for a reason?" Deanna squeezed Geordi's hand in support as she sensed his uneasiness returning.

"So you will help us?" Sebastian asked eagerly

"As I said," Will continued "Our laws prohibit this, but" he paused again the atmosphere in the room was tense with expectancy. "What if our mission to get home and your prophecy are connected. If you help us reach the palace then maybe if it is predetermined that Geordi is here to help then perhaps it is inevitable that it will happen whether we agree to help or not. " Realising that they may get the help they so desired after all Sebastian and the other village elders enthusiastically began making plans.

…

In the darkness outside the dining room a shadowy figure lurked. No one knew he was there. No one knew he was listening to everything being discussed. He knew if he were patient he would gather the information he required. That one vital bit of knowledge that would earn her respect and there it was, the news he had been waiting for. Silently he slipped from his hiding place and as hastily he could left the confines of the commune and disappeared into the darkness, the tempestuous storm concealing the sound of his footsteps on the damp forest floor.

…

She could hear the thunder in the distance. The cold damp walls of her prison did nothing to block out the sound. She shivered wondering how much longer she was going to be kept waiting. Not that she cared. She no longer cared about anything. She tried to save him but she had been too late. Without him her people had nothing, they had no hope of ever being free and because of her they would be enslaved to the One for ever. What Tara didn't understand was why the One was keeping her waiting. The stories she had heard over the years indicated that the One converted you instantly but she had been sat here in this damp cell for hours. No one had come for her she had had no contact with anyone. For a while she wondered if she was going to be left here to rot but she knew that this was not going to happen. It was not the One's style. The One didn't let her enemies die. That was too easy. She changed them. Turned them into what she knew they feared the most. She turned them into one of her slaves. Tara knew she just had to wait. Her time would come and everything she believed in, everything she had spent her life fighting for would have been for nothing. Her people would never be free and it was her fault. She thought of her Mother and Father. She knew that they would understand what she had been trying to do why she tried to help him. But she feared that her brother would struggle. Zeak never really believed in the prophecy. Not in the way she had and as she sat there in the damp lonely cell her thoughts turned to him and she began to cry.

…

She paced the room. Watching and waiting, she was afraid. She heard shouting in the distance, but chose to ignore it and focus her attention on the view screens in front of her. She knew that whatever the cause of the commotion she would not be disturbed. Even her closest of allies knew better than to enter this room. The penalty for even attempting to do so was death. There was much speculation as to what was hidden behind that perpetually locked door. Cassandra made sure that no one was ever to find out, for if her secret was ever discovered she knew that she would be finished. The people of this world were hard working but very primitive so therefore easy to manipulate. But they were not stupid. If they were to ever discover the technology hidden in this room they would discover a world far more superior to the one that they had known. They would learn quickly. They would adapt and grow and she couldn't allow that to happen. She had control and she wasn't going to let that change. But it was changing. She feared the prophecy was coming true. Her operatives in the forest had advised her that the travellers had reached the village and worse that the dark one had survived. That should not have happened. Once word of this got out even those who doubted the words of the stone tablet would find their faith restored.

A disturbance interrupted her thoughts. It was only then that she realised that the noise she had heard in the distance was now happening outside in the corridor. Locking the door behind her she swept out of the room.

"What is going on?" she demanded.

"I'm sorry your ladyship. We tried to tell him that you didn't wish to be disturbed but he was having none of it. He says he has news about the visitors that you must hear. " Deema bowed his head as he spoke. He knew better than to make the One angry but the young man with him seemed on a mission to do just that.

But to his surprise it wasn't anger that he saw on her face it was amusement. "Its okay Deema. Let the child speak. He did well in bringing his traitorous sister to me so I will hear him out." She paused waiting for him to speak but Zeak said nothing. "So tell me. What news do you bring me that you feel is of such urgency."

"It's the strangers your ladyship. They have reached my village." The anger that Deema had expecting now erupted.

"Fool" she raged." You said you came with news and all you bring me is nonsense." There was no hiding the displeasure in her voice. "Deema remove this thing from my sight." As she spoke she turned to leave.

Zeak withdrew backwards in fear. He had more information but wasn't sure how she would react. Swallowing hard Zeak finally found the courage to speak. "There coming here" he called after her. Silence filled the corridor as she took in what he had said. Sensing that he had finally given her something his courage started to return. "They leave the village at dawn." Cassandra felt her heart beat quicken at this revelation. Ignoring Zeak completely she turned to Deema her face cold and emotionless and spoke just two words. "Stop them!" and with that she was gone.

…

Captain Picard sat in his ready room and found himself absently tapping his desk with his fingers. It had been over two days since four of his senior bridge crew had been taken from under his nose and they were no closer to locating them than they had been when they first disappeared. On his desk lay Geordi's VISOR. He picked it up and felt his heart beat quicken as he wondered how his chief engineer was coping without his prosthetic device. Pushing the thought to one side he stood and headed out onto the main bridge.

"Anything Mr Data?" He asked expectantly, even though he already knew the answer.

"Nothing Sir. We cannot seem to find any way of breaking through the energy field. We have continued to send probes down to the surface but they just bounce of the field and are destroyed"

"Keep searching Commander. There has to be a way." He turned and sat in his Command chair noticing not for the first time since their disappearance the empty chairs next to him. He found himself intently gazing at the planet through the view screen and not began to wonder what secrets that protective shield was hiding. He loved a mystery, but not one that put his crew in danger. He knew that each and every one of his senior staff where working with every resource available to them and he knew they wouldn't give up.

"Captain" a deep voice said from the back of the bridge. "I have been examining all the available data and I think its possible that a high intensity phaser blast could weaken the shield enough for us to be able to do a full sensor sweep."

Picard stood and joined his Klingon security chief at the tactical station at the back of the bridge. "What risk would there be to anyone on the planet surface?" he enquired

"Very little Sir." Data answered in reply to the Captain's question. "Even if we are successful in breaking through the shield there should be enough left in place to prevent any damage to the ground below."

"In that case make it so Mr Worf."

"Yes Captain" Worf growled. There was a short moment of silence and then he advised "Phasors ready Sir"

Picard nodded his acknowledgement before issuing his command. "Fire."

…

The view screens in front of her displayed a frightening scene. She had turned the protective energy field up to maximum, but the constant probing by the ship currently orbiting the planet was beginning to weaken it. She knew they were searching for the dark one and his companions. For the first time since she arrived here Cassandra felt like she was loosing control. Others of her kind had tried to defeat her but they didn't succeed, but they foretold the dark one's arrival and the automatic probe they had put into place scanned every ship that passed by the planet.

She didn't know why this particular vessel bothered her so much. Whilst the presence of the dark one concerned her, she knew that he had no power over her. No one did. Others had tried and failed, as would he. A cold smile appeared on her face as she turned her attention to another of the screens. Did those villagers really believe that they would really take her by surprise? The surprise would be that it was one of their own that had betrayed them. Lost in thought she was startled by the sudden high-pitched bleeping from one of the computer terminals housed in this room, it appeared that the ship had changed its tactics. Staring hard at the information being displayed in front of her she felt her heartbeat quicken as the realization of what was happening dawned on her. Her fear began to turn to anger as she turned and pressed a button on the screen in front of her, but she was too late. She saw the shield slowly begin to buckle as the Enterprise's phasor beam began to bore through the planets defences.

** …**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Will Riker couldn't sleep. He felt as though he had been staring at the ceiling for hours. The compound was surrounded with an eerie silence. The earlier storm having finally blown over. Realising that sleep wasn't going to come anytime soon he rose quietly from his make shift bunk. Heading to the window he looked out into the darkness. He wondered if the Enterprise didn't come for them whether he would find a place in a community like this. Would he feel at home spending his remaining days in communal environment like this? Smiling to himself he realised that in many ways he already did. What was life on a federation starship if it wasn't communal living?

He turned from the window and peered through the darkness at his sleeping companions. The flashing red lights of Geordi's implants stood out against the blackness of the room, but he could tell that it wasn't a restful sleep that Geordi was having. He wondered what demons where invading his friends dreams. Sensing someone watching him he turned his attention to Deanna. He smiled gently as he saw that she was awake and watching him,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," he whispered.

"You didn't" she replied getting up to join him by the window. Will put his arm around her and pulled her close to him. She rested her head on his shoulder and they stayed in that position for a while taking comfort in each other, neither feeling the need to say a word enjoying a rare moment of tranquillity in what had been a stressful few days.

A disturbance from across the room pulled them back to the present. Geordi was sitting up in his bunk sweating profusely and on his face he had a look of fear and disorientation. As Will and Deanna rushed to his side he recoiled into the corner of the room. Deanna could sense the terror radiating from him and she knew she was going to have to call on all her professional training to help him. Will stepped back allowing Deanna and Beverly to try and draw Geordi out of the nightmare he appeared to be locked into. He was cowering in the corner shaking and speaking in incoherent sentences.

"Geordi" Deanna said carefully touching him on the arm. "Geordi. Its Deanna you're dreaming. You need to wake up" Will wished there was something he could do to help but he knew that if the women needed his assistance they would ask. He retreated to the other side of the room, watching as Deanna tried in vain to wake the terrified engineer.

"Geordi" Deanna repeated this time somewhat firmer but it did no good, he remained trapped in his nightmare. Shaking him gently she tried again. "Geordi!" Watching from a distance Will noticed Geordi was starting to react a little as his breathing started to return to normal and his facial features seem to relax slightly as he turned his head in Deanna's direction. His blind eyes blinked rapidly as he became more aware of his surroundings.

"Deanna?" Geordi sounded confused as though he wasn't expected her to be next to him. "Is that you?"

"Yes Geordi it's me. Dr Crusher and Commander Riker are here as well" she responded gently. Geordi nodded hesitantly as Deanna helped him to his feet. He winced as he stood. His aching body reminding him of the horrific time that he was having.

"Commander?" He asked tilting his head slightly to one side listening for a response that would enable him to pinpoint Will's location.

"Over here Geordi" he acknowledged from the edge of the room. "Are you okay?"

"Commander we need to get out of here." Geordi's voice was shaky as he spoke but the absolute certainty in his statement couldn't be doubted "Something's not right Sir. We need to leave now."

"We have to wait until dawn Geordi. We need to wait for the sun to come up. If we leave now we wont be able to see a thing"

"Welcome to my world" Geordi muttered sarcastically under his breath. Deciding it was best to ignore the comment Will pressed on trying to get an explanation from Geordi.

"Why is it so important we leave now?"

The distress in Geordi's voice was obvious, as he spoke "I don't know. I just know something's wrong and if we wait until dawn and travel to the palace with Sebastian and the other village elders it will be a mistake. Something terrible is going to happen. I heard you all scream Commander I heard it so clearly and I couldn't make it stop."

"Geordi, I sense no hostility from either Sebastian or anyone else here. The only person who has any appeared to have any malice against us was Sebastian's son." Deanna told him. "Everyone else we have met seems to only want to offer us their friendship. Geordi I know how hard this is for you but you have to believe me when I say that I am convinced that we are perfectly safe with these people. For some reason that we have yet to discover you are consider some kind of hero. A God even and I have every reason to believe that many here would give their own lives to protect us" She paused for a short moment before rephrasing her last remark. "They would give their lives to protect you."

"I know that Deanna but for the life of me I can't think why. But despite that I still know we need to leave. Get as far away from here as we can. It's not safe we have to leave." Geordi was starting to get agitated. Will was finding it hard to watch his normally composed Chief Engineer fall apart.

"Geordi nothings going to happen" Deanna persisted; trying to calm him down but Geordi was having none of it.

"Your wrong counsellor. Why won't anyone believe me?"

"Geordi Its not that we don't believe you" Will answered with slight hesitation in is voice. They needed to get to the bottom of this soon. He normally trusted the gut feelings of his senior crewmembers but in his present mental and physical state Will wasn't sure that Geordi's instincts could be fully relied upon. He thought carefully before speaking again. " Is this feeling anything to do with your dream?"

"It didn't feel like a dream Sir" Geordi said, " I know that sounds ridiculous but it felt so real. It felt like it was really happening."

"We were on our way to the palace. Somehow I found myself separated from you all. You were all screaming and I could do nothing to help. I could hear movement, but I couldn't reach you. All I could do was stand there helpless and listen to your cries." Geordi swallowed fighting the emotion that was threatening to submerge him. I had no idea where I was and all around me I could hear movement in the nearby undergrowth. I felt like someone or something was watching me. Next thing I knew I was trapped in what felt like a small room. The walls were damp and it felt like they were closing in around me," he continued. He spoke slowly and carefully as though he was trying to remember every intricate details of his dream. "At first I was sure I was alone but then I heard someone calling me. Telling me to find the door. I kept telling them that I didn't know where it was and I could tell that they were getting annoyed with me for not following them. I started to feel my way along the damp walls but I couldn't find the door. I knew I had to reach this person that somehow they could help me. I didn't recognise the voice but I was sure I could trust them whoever they were."

"Could it have been a member of the Crew?" Will interrupted

"I don't think so Sir" Geordi replied.

"And you didn't see who it was?"

"Um no." Geordi replied with a bitter note in his voice. Will felt his cheeks flush slightly as he realised the stupidity of his comment. "Commander please we need to leave?" He said nothing more as he had nothing else to say. Geordi knew that if he hadn't convinced his commanding officer by now he never would. As to why he felt that they had to leave he didn't know. It was just a feeling and it was a feeling more powerful than he had ever known.

Will turned and looked at Deanna and indicated silently for her to follow him.

"What do you think?" he asked her quietly. "Do you think we should take his concerns seriously?"

"He's very scared Will and he truly believes that there is some sort of danger here. Where that thought has come from I have no idea. As I told him I sense no hostility, but something tells me we should listen to him and be prepared to leave quickly if the necessity arises."

"But do you think we should wait until dawn and leave with Sebastian and the others or leave now as Geordi suggested?"

Deanna looked across the room to where Geordi sat with Beverly. Whilst outwardly he appeared to have relaxed a little she sensed that his anxiety hadn't diminished one bit. She turned back to face Will and was just about to speak when she suddenly froze. The colour drained from her face shock radiating from every pore. "Oh my God. Geordi's right. We need to leave NOW!" Her emphasis on the word "now" made Will and Beverly jump to their feet.

"Deanna?" they both questioned but at the same time readied themselves for immediate departure.

"Lets go" was her only reply. Beverly helped Geordi to his feet and as silently as they could they crept from the room and out of the compound. The ground was wet and slippery as a result of the recent bad weather and very little moonlight penetrated through the dense forest roof. They worked there way through the undergrowth as fast as they could. No one speaking. Whatever it was that Deanna had picked up on was not questioned. They trusted her implicitly. Geordi was holding tight to Beverly's arm as she guided him the best could, his grip so tight she knew he was bringing up bruises.

It was Beverly that saw her first, She had hidden herself in the bushes awaiting their arrival and as they passed she stepped out of her hiding place.

"I wouldn't be going very far if I was you " Lucille announced calmly. "If you think you are just going be leaving without saying goodbye. Well I would think again my friends" The kindly look of earlier had been replaced by a look of sheer hatred and loathing. Walking up to Geordi she stared straight up at him. " I don't know how you knew that I was on to you, but did you really think you would get away with it? Did you really think that you would defeat the One?" She paused a moment before she continued. "My idiotic husband believes you can as did my daughter, but you must never be allowed to get away with it."

"Geordi move!" yelled Will as Lucille reached into a pocket hidden deep within the folds of her skirt and pulled out a hand phaser. A look of triumph on her face as she fired.


End file.
